<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dr Who Bunnix by Sinnamon_Troll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219804">Dr Who Bunnix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll'>Sinnamon_Troll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Multiverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Miraculous Multiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it sounds like. Bunnix is a time lord and Nathaniel is her sidekick</p><p>*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Multiverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.</p><p>Works Inspired by this one:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154858/chapters/58165123 "Waiter! There's too much Salt on my fries!"<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754444/chapters/59850190 "Is it Salty in here, or is it just me?"<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731377/chapters/59784319 "Travels through Space and Time"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Hey, hey Nath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Who are you???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ryukogo12/26/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh my god</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖12/26/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't know ANYTHING about Dr. Who but Bunnix is absolutely salty enough to bring Nath to a point in time where he did something stupid and make him rewatch the event when she's mad at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright here we are!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel looks around "Why is everything white?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix opens her eyes "Aw heck we're in the Chat Blanc universe"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The what"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Intense screeching from both of them as Chat Blanc chases them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖12/27/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix is bad with directions. Nathaniel is her navigator</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go left. That's...That's your right. Alix, goddammit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/27/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Bunnix doesn't know: Nathaniel also has no sense of direction. He just looks up directions on DuckDuckGo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖12/28/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They constantly end up in different universes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They really liked the one where Sabine is Ladybug, she gave them cookies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel shows up after an akuma attack with cookie crumbs all over his face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖12/28/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: I stress eat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette starts bringing him cookies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: But where did you get cookies from we're in a museum-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix and Nathaniel are hanging out when suddenly Alix is needed for an akuma attack</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's trying to come up with excuses then Nathaniel just goes "Just go your future self already kidnaps me during akuma attacks anyways"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖12/28/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>which becomes a self fulfilling prophecy, because otherwise she wouldn't have the idea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YTITIJRN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Future bunnix appears in the middle of an akuma battle with Nathaniel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The akuma, Ladybug, and Chat Noir stare at them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Fuck I was a few minutes too early uh, ignore this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, shaking his head right behind her: smh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel meeting his past self</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past!Nath: What??? You travel with a superhero?? There's more than just ladybug and Chat Noir</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Yo dude we gotta get back now if you wanna work on your comic with your boyfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past!Nath: bOyfRieNd?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Honey, you have a big storm coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Wait! at least tell me what he looks like!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Future nath, crying: Beautiful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel meeting Marc in the park: He was right,,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>au where Marc went with it when Nath thought he was ladybug</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no no wait we're not doing that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HDHJRNR</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't think Nathaniel would like him if he lied like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's really against lying and bullying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖12/30/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Au where Nathaniel OR Marinette has a brain and realized the title could be misleading</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what if</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok so maybe....maybe a new tab....because this one is supposed to be about time lord bunnix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:000</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past!Nathaniel: How did you meet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Laughs </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: A very bad decision on my part</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix, tumbling out of a Burrow hole with a mowhawk and leather jacket: WHAT HAPPENED?!?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel and Marc, already pouring her some tea: Ok so today-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GJdjrjrnnr</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix traveling back in time: Something happens today that ends the city</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: I mean Marinette just expelled because Lila today</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Oh shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, doodling a pic of a future akuma on his test:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs.Bustier: Huh must be something for his comic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The akuma attacks later that day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs.Bustier: Terrified staring at Nathaniel the next day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel is Hawkmoth pass it on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he DOES always disappear during attacks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs.Bustier calls him out in class the next morning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Nervous sweating</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would try to get him to "be less evil" and give him speeches about being nice to people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Hawkmoth is a grown man, Mrs. Bustier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: His voice is deeper then mine!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖12/31/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's exactly what someone trying to convince someone they weren't hawkmoth would say</span>
</p><p>
  <span>College Sibling (Web)12/31/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/31/2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix is actually needed one day so Marinette tries to get to alix but Alix is throughly hanging around Nathaniel with no signs of leaving him. Nathaniel eventually sees Ladybug out of the corner of his eyes and subtly tries to get alix to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖01/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>are Daliks a thi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daliks?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖01/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah those salt shaker things that go "exterminate"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, slamming the door open: I'M HERE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: ,,,Why is your jacket sleeve burnt off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Shush we don't speak of it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: It wasn't a fire akuma at all??? Where were you??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖01/07/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>weeping angels are a dr who thing right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖01/07/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, hasn't slept in 48 hours after THAT encounter, mumbling to himself: don't blink, don't blink, don't blink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JRJJEKEKE OUCH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖01/07/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only non traumatized Nathaniel we have so far is the one where he's constantly switching between punching his akuma BF with his fists and his mouth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and maybe the mii-staxel BUT WE'LL GET THERE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of our Nathaniel's are traumatized what chu mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖01/07/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staxel Nathaniel, if following Jamie's plotline, def has SOME sort of problem</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a quote I pulled from the wiki:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wait let me put it in staxel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, covered in bruises and ash, one jacket sleeve ripped off: Slams open door SORRY I'M LATE </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Proceeds to pass out, face plants on ground </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim: ...Did...anyone notice he was gone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in room: Sweats nervously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette, knowing the akuma did absolutely no damage: ????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day Bunnix drags future Nathaniel back with her to the past into the class</span>
</p><p>
  <span>F!Nath: YOU GODDAMN IDIOT ALIX WHY THE F U C K</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: OKAY FUCK YOU NATHANIEL NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone slowly turns to Current Alix and Nathaniel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: what part of this is out of character for us?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya: Nathaniel being assertive </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Damn anger management really be working wonders if you think that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know, I have never even seen one episode of doctor who, but basic timetravel logic suggests that they would have access to alternate universes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix watches the other tabs in this server like soap opera shows</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also intervenes sometimes if she doesn't like where a plot is going</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix, dragging Nathaniel into her burrow: Listen I need you to go into this timeline and pretend to be your alternate self, but make SURE that x person does NOT do X thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix, handing him the peacock booty shorts from Drama for Cash: Oh yeah and you'll need to wear these</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: I regret ever meeting you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If I remember my doctor who right, alternate universe exist, but we REALLY shouldn't try to travel between them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But fuck it, Au let's do what we want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix has no cares</span>
</p><p>
  <span>plot twist: #ass-pirate-luka Alix is just Bunnix and she knows the future because of her miraculous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pthhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pirate! Adrien: So where does Alix go all the time? We're on a ship in the middle of the ocean, but I swear she's just not here sometimes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka, who is getting paid in future knowledge to keep her secret: Oh, uh, due to her powers she just stops existing sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: concern?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This actually makes sense if we think about the "Chat Blanc" episode</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she didn't interfere until she got a series finale she didn't like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because after Chat Blanc, you cannot deny she knows who Hawkmoth is (or was) and could EASILY pop in and be like "hey i'm from the furture, fuck this guy"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>also, she could easily use her burrow to look into the future (or current time line) and see who the new hawkmoth is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>with all those omniscient cameras</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Hey, so Gabriel agreste is Hawkmoth and I'd think it'd be really funny if you made him Hawkmoth in your comic to make him paronoid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Oh my god, we have to tell Ladybug!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUnnix: YOU CAN'T DO THAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: If you do that, my ship will NEVER get together!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: You-your ship? What? Bunnix a supervillain is terrorising Paris!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Hawkmoth got YOU a boyfriend so honestly you should be on my side here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: ????? I don't have a boyfriend? I like Marinette???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Oops spoilers, got to wipe your memory again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: AGAIN?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NFJJRJR</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Exists</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: I'm about the fuck up this guy's mind sO MUCH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix, standing in a cinema: Welcome Akuma class!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya: jeez rude-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max: W,,,Who are you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: Where are we???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: I'm about to introduce you to a show called Miraculous Ladybug!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Sighs Damnit Alix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok but, these fanfics exist, and the fact that none of them use Bunnix is just a wasted opportunity</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖02/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes Nathaniel dress up in a concessions boy uniform and serve popcorn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a good 60% of Marinette's commissions are from Bunnix, historical outfits and costumes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where does Alix get the money? A mystery</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No wait she visited pirate au and got some super common there, but super rare here, coins and sold them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Hey, Nath, gimme some coins</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pirate!Nathaniel: Sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Here have some coins make me some clothes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Canon!Marinette: Chokes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/24/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Nathaniel, Nathaniel, Nathaniel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Turns around i Am TakIng a TesT-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette from the front: :0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖02/25/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Nath put this on we're going time hopping</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: sighs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/25/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is "this"?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖02/25/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You decide</span>
</p><p>
  <span>could be something normal, could just be era appropriate clothing, could be Bunnix using Nath as bait to catch time monsters who are into cute red headed maid girls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Future! Ladybug: we need bait!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Oh I got this! Leaves and comes back with Nathaniel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>F!LB: STOP KIDNAPPING PAST NATHANIEL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/26/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: So you're saying I should kidnap future Nathaniel?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>F!Nathaniel, hiding behind a car: nO-</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.</p><p>Works Inspired by this one:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154858/chapters/58165123 "Waiter! There's too much Salt on my fries!"<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754444/chapters/59850190 "Is it Salty in here, or is it just me?"<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731377/chapters/59784319 "Travels through Space and Time"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix brings Nathaniel into an OOC!Salt!AU and the entire time he's just going, "WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/28/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, too Salthaniel: what do you mean you tore up Marinettes sketch book!? You KNOW how tearing books ends for us!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel to the entire class: WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE GONNA PUSH HER DOWN THE STAIRS???? HAVE YOU LEARNT NOTHING FROM THE EXPULSION INCIDENT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/28/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This trip just ends with Nathaniel shanking Lila</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Kicks Lila Alright my anger is quelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/28/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya: BuT ShE InOCceNT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>College Sibling (Web)02/28/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: 'BuT ShE's InOCceNT', Shut up she's not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/28/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya: course she is, LADYBUG said so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette:...when did she say this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya: Well Lila Sai-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: say no more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: are these all your friends?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: Slowly nods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Bitch tf, get new ones</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Where are we?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Idk. I think some 13 year old keeps dying here </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zombie!Nath: I'm 16, so shut the fuck up</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: 1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor: 0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go to a musical universe to help out with something and Nathaniel is just looking around in confusion as everyone burst out into song and dance randomly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>https://youtu.be/LoBUHfH2DyY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nathaniel, in the burrow: Points to our timeline What's that one Bunnix?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: That is the darkest timeline. We don't go there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Worse than the one where Paris is locked in a battle royal to the death and people are eating each other to survive?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But true</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix wont let him go here because she knows the ML is a tv show here, and she doesn't want him to find out LB and CN's identities OR she's afraid he'll see fanfiction</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He literally makes art for Marc's fanfiction so like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>notcommunismjustfries03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he'll take ideas back to Marc and that'd cause so much of a headache for Bunnix to fix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Doodles akuma he saw in the future</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Oh that's really cool! What powers do you think he'd have?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Tells him the powers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Oh, I'm totally adding that in the next issue!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc, standing with the published issue in his hands a month later, watching the akuma attack: Omg Hawkmoth reads our comics</span>
</p><p>
  <span>notcommunismjustfries03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wqdefrgehtryjtkuyf,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>people connect the dots and the theorizing begins</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bunnix has to use time powers to make the police stop questioning Marc and Nath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Oh that's really cool-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Travels through portal and grabs Nathaniel's sketchbook Bye!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, as the portal closes: THAT'S MY SKETCHBOOK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Listen here you little shit. I can only erase your memory so many times before you start becoming brain dead so stop contaminating the timeline!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath:....You've been erasing my memory?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Fuck I gotta do it again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>notcommunismjustfries03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bunnix stop fucking up challenge</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adventures in time are great, because Nathaniel learned the hard way you need to ask what's in a drink\food first or you might accidentally become high as a kite off opium and wake up 48 hours later in a completely different time period with a new tattoo on your ass</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel can't see his own butt and Bunnix refuses to tell him what the tattoo is, but she laughs REALLY hard about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PLEASE TELL ME IT JUST SAYS "BOTTOM"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was going to think it was a rabbit of somesort, but it could be a cute rabbit and the words "Bottom Bunny" or something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rabbit because</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: You don't own me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: The tattoo on your ass says differentr</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix, trying to kidnap Nathaniel: He's mine!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: I don't see your name on him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echoes of "That's MY bottom!" can be heard in the distance, in the burrow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JHBGEJHB</span>
</p><p>
  <span>does Bunnix let Nath watch #keeping-up-with-the-parisians</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They binge it together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nathaniel: damn I really got akumatized again bc I'm a pussy huh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Aren't u still on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: I've been through enough of your bs to be desensitized. Asking out a crush isn't that scary in comparison  to some of the alternative timelines shivers in OOC!Salt AU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix, trying to kidnap Nathaniel again: Reaches through portal without looking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc, seeing a random arm reach for his boyfriend: Stabs arm with knife</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Screams and pulls hand back through portal D-DID YOU JUST STAB ME</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's not hurt because the suit protects her, but she is suprised</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thinks maybe she has had the wrong assistant all this time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Can I offer you a job?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: No</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: You get to stab people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time travelling hero and her two gay assistants</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix forcing the season 1 gang to watch the show </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, standing there with a popcorn stand: Can I go now? I have a date with Marc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past!Class: who?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past!Marinette: omg you two are dating?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>supportive "I wont date you but you can BET I'm going to get you a date with someone else" Marinette</span>
</p><p>
  <span>College Sibling (Web)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past!Nathaniel: w,,,who?? Is she cute??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Hahaha "she" imagine-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>College Sibling (Web)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Hah, ‘she’, nice joke, past me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: They're a 10 in a sea of 5's, that's all you need to know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past!Marinette: bruh how'd you two get together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Got them akumatized </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past!Class: :0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix is going to have to do some mind wipes, but until then Nathaniel's mystery relationship is the most exciting drama they've had since Stoneheart when LB and CN fist showed up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all sounds like a movie plot to be sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shy writer admires a lonely artist from afar, and writes a riveting piece of fiction about their feelings for the artist</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artist reads it, and loves it, and is on board until the meet the writer and are like "Oh no, they're too pretty to be serious about this. They HAVE to be messing with me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hurt feelings happen, then some drama because of that, ending with them apologising and working it out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Yeah it was nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Class: Awww</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Then I met her and my life went to shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: hEy-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheshire03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, is this when Marc tackles Bunnix out of nowhere yelling, “This is what you get for kidnapping my bottom!” or is that too ridiculous?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fits perfectly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheshire03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:blush: Of course, the reactions of the others will probably be quite interesting....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did Marc get in the burrow though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Combining the Snake and Horse miraculous gives you a bootleg Rabbit miraculous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He somehow gets them from ladybug</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hero name is Kelpie (a reptilian water horse)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(that eats people)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another fun fact, both snakes and horses have been known to eat rabbits</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horses more by opportunity than actual hunting, but it happens</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelpie: in a batman voice I'm your worst nightmare</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: U-Uh </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Damn love a guy who can rip my fucking spine out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Class: ?????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past!Marinette: THERE ARE MORE MIRACULOUS?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc is going to pass out from the strain of having two active at once later but he is totes rescuing his man first</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel gets swung over his shoulder like a pillow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheshire03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does Marc stay transformed or does he dramatically reveal himself as a pretty and androgynous looking mystery person?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dramatic Reveal is amazing sjekrnr</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every person in the room (besides Mari): Oh shit they cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheshire03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath is just: Yeah, I got lucky he didn’t hold a grudge about the Akuma thing, lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Places Nathaniel on shoulder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Marc. Marc. mARC I CAN WALK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bold of you to assume Kelpie is not pretty, mysterious, and androgynous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>past!nath: You're dating a superhero?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, who knows Marc stole both those miraculous for the sole purpose of fucking with Bunnix:.....Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, on the "I can walk" comment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Not for long</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HRHRJJR</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheshire03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cue spit take from everyone else in the room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/17/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Fuck it detransforms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past!Alix: Who is you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Let's see, I like roller skating, my best friend is Nathaniel, my natural hair is pink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past!Alix: Holy shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖03/17/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix should already know that from Timetagger tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/17/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this is season 1!Class</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're watching the entire damn series</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe: What the fuck. WHAT THE FUCK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖03/17/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/31/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past!Nathaniel: who're you </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: I'm you, but gayer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past!Alix: Who're you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: I'm you but I'm allowed to say fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/31/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past!Nathaniel: no Alix should have such a power....</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>College Sibling (Web)04/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>thats nath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Alright now walk past all those traps</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, crying: I had a date today, why can't I go home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Relax, I can time travel remember? You'll be back in time for your date</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, clinging to a slowly unraveling rope bridge over a ravine: THAT IS NOT THE ISSUE HERE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saw (like the movie) akuma appears in Nathaniel's timeline</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone: D:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Not this again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/04/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Just like the textbooks didn't tell you, Benjamin Franklin and George Washington...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelpie: Were lesbian lovers. I knew it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, behind them: waiT WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/04/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelpie loves learning Real History and this distracts him from his original goal of saving his boyfriend from Bunnix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: was I suppose to do something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, running from Werewolf: YES!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheshire04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy shit. Marc was the real Doctor all along. Gets way too distracted by the smallest things and somehow comes out of the whole situation alive by the end of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fun fact: The werewolf Nath was running from was Luka in the Descendents AU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheshire04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka, speaking in growls: Nathaniel! It’s just me! Why are you running??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: If you're so scared just transform into a dragon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: dRaGoN?!?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheshire04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: Huh... and I thought the universe where you had two dicks was strange. But there’s werewolves and dragons here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: There's a what-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two dick Luka vs probably has a knot Luka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheshire04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t you dare give Snek any more ideas!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to realise eventually</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's snek</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheshire04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You honestly expect me to believe he made Luka a werewolf of all things, and he WASN'T thinking this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheshire04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sigh Okay. That’s true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/07/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I actually didn't think of that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>at all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>y'all nasty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/07/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>something terrible happened here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also the only reason they know about two dicks Luka is because Alix sent Nath to the ship for some bullshit reason, and Luka thought that was HIS Nathaniel and started getting frisky but Nath is like YOU KNOW WHAT NOT TONIGHT I'VE GOT A HEADACHE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Luka is like oh? You know what's good for headaches? Orgasms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath has seen Some Things</span>
</p><p>
  <span>College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his nath has a little heart on his cheek</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/07/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Descendants or Pirates?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>descendants nath does, idk about the pirate au, since i dont keep up on it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila is a gold digger and she would drop Adrien like a hot rock if she thought Nathaniel had more perks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only reason she's after Adrien in the show is to create drama for Marinette</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logically, she should be doing everything she can to integrate herself with Chloe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daughter of the mayor trumps son of some fashion guy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prob cause show is afraid of the gays ™️</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I meant as friends but hell yeah, Lila would go for that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How would she even find out though, Nath does everything he can to not talk about his dad, and he uses his mom's last name</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the school records have his legal last name, and Mme. Bustier uses his mom's name because he asked, but they get a sub who just reads the attendance list</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it's a sub that refers to people by their last names "because it's polite"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the entire day he's being referred to as his dad's last name and almost never responds because he's not used to it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking attendance </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sub: Corbin?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone: Looks around Who's that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sub: ...Nathaniel Corbin?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: ?? My last name is Kurtzberg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sub: That's not what it says on your file Corbin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Chuckles Today is going to be horrible</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila, recognizing that name from her mom: Oh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could also recongize the name because his dad's company (weapon development, and other things right?) is like being called "Nathaniel Stark"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BIIIIG company</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila: Oh I didn't know your dad made weapons</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Yeah that's because I don't like talking about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila: Wow! I would love to come over to your house sometime!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: I live in a one bedroom apartment and my neighbor is a crackhead</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila: What about your dad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: He isn't even in Paris for 2/3s of the year</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: There's a stain that's been on the carpet since I moved in and I really don't want to see it under black light</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila: If your dad is rich why wouldn't he buy a better apartment for you to live in???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: You're assuming he cares about my well being</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila: trying to be sympathetic Oh, how horrible!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila, grabbing onto him: Maybe you can talk to me about it ;))</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Big feeling of being uncomfortable</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What's Marc's reaction to Lila dating Nath tho?-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, he knows about the blackmail Nath would be upfront with him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but he TOTALLY teams up with Marinette to try and destroy her. Only refers to Lila as "The Homewrecking Bitch"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can't blackmail him if she's dead</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc, dumping a roll of papers onto Marinette's desk: So here's the plan-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: Uh thinking fast murder wont work because what if Ladybug brings her back with the miraculous cure?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc" Ladybug can't cure what she doesn't know about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: internal screaming</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila, passing by:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: nO WE CAN'T MURDER HER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila: W,,,,Wha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila pulls the same shit on Marc that she did with marinette</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila: You're just JEALOUS because I'm dating Nathaniel!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: I'm jealous that you're dating my boyfriend??? No, couldn't be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What does Lila even have on Nath to black mail him with</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are students allowed to have jobs? That's a thing in anime that they aren't, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could be blackmailing him with his job</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is that a thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is france though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(because schools want you to "focus on academics" aka they want to convince you you can't make it without their education)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oof</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because highschool in japan is optional, so they're run like a business</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if the school doesn't forbid it you just know Bustier would give you shit for it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she threatened to tell his dad about his relationship with Marc?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What's he gonna do, be a parent</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not likely</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel's dipping from his dad as soon as he hits eighteen so I don't think that would work?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah but too Lila gold digger Rossi the idea of leaving "Asshole Tony Stark" would be insane</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath's dad basically owns him until he's 18, and if he thinks he's giving the company a bad name, he WILL force Nath to move somewhere else, out of country, and cut all ties</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh boy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'll be sent to some elite private boarding school or something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is stupid because Nath literally hides any connection to Him, so any scandal would have been caused by him interfering</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron is an idiot how is he rich?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Born wealthy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like all the other rich idiots</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ohhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anime Trump</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Got it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Udufuf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basically</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just physically recoiled at the thought of Nathaniel being related to any version of trump</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmaooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Related? He's just that random man who acts like he's a dad, what are you talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(blood related)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Lila would NEVER get to actually talk to such an imporant man, her plan would be to blast the news on social media</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While outing Nath as his son</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's going to die</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PR nightmare</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit this is Bunnix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only just noticed what Au we were in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eh, counts because we're talking about an alternate time line that isn't enough to be it's own au</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but the she knows about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know but I'm blind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelpie is the Nathaniel Protection Squad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he sees a timeline where Nath is being mistreated (and he can actually do something about it without like, ending the world like in pirates) he will</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah Marc became a time god</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How is Lila not dead?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killing her would distrupt the timeline too much, so he's plotting ways to get her exposed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel the time assistant is stopping him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Messing with time for personal reasons is wrong!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelpie: points furiously to Bunnix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: I said what I said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila, talking to Nathaniel:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelpie, through a portal: Flipping her off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila: Rubs eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelpie: Gone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oooo, making her seem insane</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I like it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila: I swear to God, there's an akuma messing with me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: I wish that was me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BunnixNath, seeing all the timelines where he gets akuma sex: That actually looks fantastic, can I get five of those to go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix!Nath: Holy shit, I can top?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelpie: Not with me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnixnath:....not even once?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelpie: Do you actually want to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>B!Nath, thinking about that dick:......I don't know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix, who just came in through a portal: Really? Right in front of my salad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelpie: Leave and it's not a problem</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ladybug Bunnix needed to fix a timeline: Disgusted face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Like you don't spy on my sex life in alternate universes ALL THE TIME</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: SHHSHSS I NEED TO LOOK COOL IN FRONT OF THIS LADYBUG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: SHE'S NOT GONNA CHOOSE YOU FOR SEVERAL YEARS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelpie: So what's the worst timeline branch you've seen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Salt AUs, definitely the salt AUs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Marinette keeps ending up with this guy named Damian from America?? Like who the hell is he???</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.</p><p>Works Inspired by this one:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154858/chapters/58165123 "Waiter! There's too much Salt on my fries!"<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754444/chapters/59850190 "Is it Salty in here, or is it just me?"<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731377/chapters/59784319 "Travels through Space and Time"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So my dumb ass decided Nathaniel needed an outfit for this AU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is his casual wear because bunnix stuffs him in a different outfit for each mission</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/30/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also though, #akuma-city Evilustrator: I'm a top! Get off me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: I've got Pizza</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie:.....Proceed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(It is far too easy to bribe Akucity peeps with food that isn't pigeons or potatoes lol)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(I also would say the period of time Blanc spends in THIS au is when HIS Nath has been reincarnated but when he's growing up so Blanc isn't allowed to contact him)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/30/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/30/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z! Nath: Why not, god is already fucking me over. guess I'll fuck a god too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(do the people from other universes lose their memories of the time they were in the burrow\out of time space?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(to preserve their individual canons?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/30/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>why is Bunnix suddenly running an interdemensional brothel?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/30/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's Alix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/30/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think that with the Rabbit miraculous, she's pretty much confined to the burrow to keep an eye on the time lines. So she needs to get her entertainment SOMEHWERE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, it's like.....not possible to say no to Blanc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/30/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless the Rabbit can sense Time fuckups, like how The butterfly can sense emotion</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖04/30/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The various Bunnix have weekly meetings to say "ok we noticed X thing, should we do something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going back to the original post reminded me that Z! Nath has reflective eyes like a cat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc is into it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: You want.... sum fuck?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z!Nath: ..Yeah sure why not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time assistant!Nath: WHAT IS GOING ON</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Entertainment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This Bunnix and #drama-for-cash Bunnix are not alowed to be alone together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They egg on Hawkmarc and akuma's have escaped into other timelines</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two Bunnixs fighting an akuma in a universe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug and Chat Noir: :0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time Assistant!Nathaniel, helping civilians get out of the way: WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug: W...What is going on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TA!Nath: I tried to stop them I really did I'm so sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does Bunnix ever like, try to make things up to Nath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has a wall of "employee of the month" awards and they're all Nathaniel except for one picture of a squirell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That squirrel prevented a five multiverse collapse on his first and only day. He deserves that award</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: I'm your only employee </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Nuh uh!! The squirrel!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: bowing his head may he rest in peace</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his name is Sir Nuts now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RIP Sir Nutz</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was before Kelpie so he keeps bugging them from the story, but Nath and Bunnix both get too emotional to talk when Sir Nuts is mentioned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: hangs a sign that says Kelpie stay out!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelpie: This wont stop me because i can't read</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's hung up everytime Nathaniel is chilling bc Bunnix doesn't want them to fuck in her burrow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Netflix only no chill</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Concept: A fic where Time Assitant!Nath is transported into a salt fic and he's screaming the entire time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHO IS DAMIAN?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAYNE, THAT'S A COMIC BOOK CHARACTER?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What about a salt fic where the class does shit like tear up Marinette's things, or he breaks up with Marc because of something Lila said\replaces him with her as his writing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd probably go beat himself up and scream at him for being stupid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>add in Salt!Chat Noir</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, taking self hate to a whole new level</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel shoving CN to the side: MOVE ASIDE YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug: Do you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Yeah :angry:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salt fic nath deserves it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>salt fic everyone deserves it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salt fic class deserves to have their timeline erased</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Cussing out everyone in the school besides Marinette</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix, behind him: S...Should I stop him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelpie: no this is funny</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I always think it's dumb when he believes Lila, because he had a crush on Marinette and has known her for years....and suddenly he'll believe she's a bully?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Same with Nino</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@ the entire class</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila: Keep this up and I'll destroy your</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: BITCH STEP UP I'MA MURDER YOU NOW</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can kinda understand the believing that Mari is wrong about Lila, it's bullshit, but it makes more sense then "ShE A BuLLiE"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and to destroy her things?! And even physically attack her to "teach her a lesson" ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bruuuuuh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yep bc you totally don't know about consequences despite being 15-16</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and Chloe becomes nice out of nowhere and Alya becomes the new Chloe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can excuse some of the hate they get as just being stupid kids, but there's a difference between "Stupid" and "totally brain dead"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Ok Nath I need you to go into this timeline and help Marinette take down Lila. We'll be holding your alternate self here while you work. Deep cover mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Oh? What's Lila doing that we have to step in an expose her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>god I'm tempted to actuall write this now with like 5 other WIPs-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: Not her, the rest of the class before they drive Marinette to kill her self</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You say Holding, as if she's not gonna wack him over the head with her umbrella and throw him in a crate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's being politically correct</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salt!Nath: why am I in a dumpster Tries opening it Why is it locked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix, sitting on top of it: Trash belongs with the other trash</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can understand SOME of the dumb Lila causes, I've had to deal with a real life Lila, but inciting the ENTIRE CLASS to physically attack someone without some of them being uhhhh I don't know wouldn't that make US bullys?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most realistic outcome is no one talking to Marinette anymore. SOME people will jump to "Lilas" defense and scream and be assholes, but not the entire group</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>someone made a salt fic of the class tearing up Mari's sketchbook and someone else rewrote it to only include 4 people doing it and 2 watching and the rest of the class going "wtf"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that person knew it was unreasonable</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They might not stop something like that because they wouldn't want to become targets, but they wouldn't help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a side effect (expecially if Adrien salt) of Nath going in and helping Marinette is she might get a crush on him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My favourite salt moment in these fics, is the one where Lila is told she doesn't have diplomatic immunity</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>salt!nath, still thinking Lila is the best person ever, when he gets back: ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and he's like "Please don't I'm a terrible person and you deserve better (talking about who he replaced)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>can he tell Mari or will that disrupt the timeline</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Bunnix make him watch all the proceedings so he can see how stupid he was</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hmmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think Bunnix would only out him in if Marinette's life was in danger, so he might be able to tell her to get her to trust him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>with what happens in these salt fics, that'd probably happen sooner than later :pensive:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His other job is to make sure she stays in Paris and not fuck off to Gotham with the Ladybug Miraculous when Hawkmoth is still active</span>
</p><p>
  <span>though I've seen Damien moving to Paris</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Ladybug paris needs you!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug: No it doesn't :angry: Fucks off </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath, surrounded by burning buildings, calling Bunnix: So uh reset it again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath would support her getting with Damien if he's good for her. And like, he comes with justice league contacts and a much needed hero support system</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i've heard that Damian  is actually super OOC in these fics?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that true??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>is he ever</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YES!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but if his OOC self is good for Marinette have at it I say</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian was raised to be an Assasin Prince and he is an arrogant asshole</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but he loves animals</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but also murder is his first choice for everything. His character arc is batman teaching him there's a better way than killing people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>damn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So if it's later in his arc (batman gets him when he's like....what? 12? 13?) and it's a few years late he might have calmed down a bit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but he's got that high class snobbery things going on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saltinette: I love damian wayne</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath, knowing his character from the comics: is...that a smart decision?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it's an alternate universe, so I GUESSS his personality could be whatever</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but Damian also seems to be like the type that once someone is his, they're his and he'll die to protect them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salt! Marinette could really use someone like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mhm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath also gets sad because Marc in that universe is sad because other Nath was an ashole to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>would Nath try to expose Lila or just convince the class not to bully Mari</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix: here take this whip i stole from a sci-fi Au. It can transform into a choker so it doesn't look suspicious</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: ok</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Salt!AU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: Oh, where'd you get that choker?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Marc gave it to me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: Really? He hans't talked to any of us after you told him you didn't need him anymore since Lila can hook you up with an actual writer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath, internally: I what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath beats his other self up: get on your knees and beg him to forgive you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salt!Nath: what fucking akuma are you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: YOUR FUCKING COMMON SENSE BITCH Strangling him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix, watching from the burrow: Eating popcorn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: hey, Mylene let's set up a party for Lila based on some charity she helps!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mylene: :00 that's a smart idea! I'll ask her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: no, no, I have the list of charities she volunteers at right here. Why don't you search them up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mylene: Why can't we just ask her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: It's a surprise!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mylene: Okay! Searches them up There's nothing here...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: waiting for her to realize</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mylene: wow Lila's even going out of her way to help unknown charities!!! She's so cool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Under breath fucking hell-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian: Marinette is the most beautiful, precious, and caring person in the world. I would die for her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Finally someone with a brain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanna know the method Nath uses to "fix" this timeline</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does he expose lila? Or just get everyone else to stop bullying Mari</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>expose her, or convince Marinette to switch schools (but stay in Paris)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>big brain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>which,depending on how bad the salt is the class could show up at her new school to cause trouble, or cyber stalk her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel gets fed up after trying to expose Lila bc no one listens to him bc all their brain cells don't exist anymore and just tells Marinette to change schools</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he'd probably have to have his other self change schools too beucase Lila is after him now too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: if any of you bully her AFTER she leaves you're all getting the shit beat out of you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim: Walking up to him What? You're on our side? And it's not like you could beat me in a fight-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Tackles him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari: Why does Kim have a black eyes and bruises everywhere</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: no reason</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>time assistant Nath has seen some shit. He knows how to fight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim: You're letting your dick do the thinking!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath, with sunglasses on and Marinette on one arm and Marc on the other: It's working though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JHDGEBGJED</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc would get brought in to help because he's Marinette's cousin and thinks this is all BS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would probably explain to him that this is a different Nathaniel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but he still crushes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelpie: Listen here you little shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath, storming out during an akuma attack: Steals Chat's baton and finishes the fight with LB</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Damn, I love a man who can break my back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelpie @ Salt!Nath: Wow look at this dumb bitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salt!Nath: Why is a hero calling me dumb</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salt: Nath is forced to watch everything that goes on while they try to re-program some sense into him, because Time Nath can't stay there forever</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanna call this Time Nath TA!Nath for Time Assistant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>valid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TA!Nath enjoys fixing this timeline more than when Bunnix tosses him into other timelines</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he doesn't have to wear weird outfits or get molested by various versions of his boyfriend (or others)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug: I don't think that's morally okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath, beating the shit out of the akuma: I need to vent my frustrations</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know Damian usually gets the cat, but if he's not present in this salt verse....temporary black cat Nathaniel?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>until the find a replacement?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh shit yeah!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug: here's the miraculous of the black cat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Oh sweet thanks Marinette</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nah she knows he's there because Bunnix sent him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to explain because ladybug thought he was an akuma at first because his personality flipped so suddenly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix being stupid would probably hurt Nath the most</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and Bunnix isn't happy about that either, but alternate universe, what can you do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salt marc: So if you ever get tired of that creepy fish horse guy, call me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: I came into the universe happy my boyfriend wouldn't have to brawl another person for my affections but now he has to fight himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelpie: To the death!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: no-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: To the death</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought of a plot hole here, if Nath keeps spending weeks at a time sometimes in other universes...why doesn't he age?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I say it's because when Bunnix puts him back into his original universe, his body "resets" kind of</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like how it works in Star vs the Forces of Evil</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:000 oo smart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: how old are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: 16</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: no like mentally?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: ...17-18? It's kinda hard to tell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Socks05/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Am I the only one who freaked out when Bunnyx was just casually 5,000+ years old and no one questioned it ever???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnyx is literally 5,000+ years old, tho. She mentions having been in the box she was contained in for 5,000 years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah i wonder how she fucking s u r v i v e d</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Socks05/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s 5,000 years + her birth age + how ever much longer she’s been patrolling time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)05/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, but the Pharaoh thought she was the same ladybug from ancient Egypt and Ladybug just rolled with it, and everyone believed it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rabbit makes you immortal pass it on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/26/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is now a Council of Bunnix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/26/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are so many stores selling carrots</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/26/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside of the city, there are farms as far as the eye can see. All they grow are carrots</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>https://username8746489.tumblr.com/post/619496144727343104/time-assistantnathaniels-origin-story-au-where</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖05/30/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>since bunnix knows the future, she totally knew he'd be there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does Alix know Nath travels with Bunnix??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cause I imagine she'd want to hear about Nath's adventures through space and time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A concept for an AU they travel through</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timeline where Marc is a yandere for Nath and the reason they need to intervene is because Marc killed Marinette</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oof</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they have to prevent that? By getting this boy some therapy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or just getting him arrested but yeah basically</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They switch him out with a Marc from another universe? A nice one that comes from a crappy\post apocalyptic universe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So stabby Marc can go to the messed up one and live his best life</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the nice one gets the safer timeline</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I really am just gonna have to make a drabble Oneshot book for this AU to talk about smaller AUs we come up with huh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Yandere Nath universe so they can be a Problem together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could do that, or you could not do that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>less work to not do that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it's up to you how much you want to write lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>remember the salt thing was supposed to be like....four chapters</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It w a s-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soooo earlier in the channel, we talked about an AU where Lila is blackmailing Nathaniel into dating her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanna write bout that for the Drabble fic(tm) but I'm not sure if I could make a scenario that causes the timeline to go into a bad end-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and a solution to fix that bad end</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmm Maybe in this timeline, nath tries to go to Marinette for help but she pulls the shit Adrien and Bustier did (maybe she has been convinced this is the best way?) to just let Lila do what ever and don't get involved. Nathaniel goes into despair because marinette was his last hope, Hawkmoth skumatizes him, Evilustrator kills Marinette</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To prevent that we just gotta get this boy some help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>well that escalated fast</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It needed a "bad end" lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>something bad enough for bunnix to step in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what was Lila blackmailing him with again I forgot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>feigned sexual assault?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ok so the two options were: Telling the school he works part time at his mom's restaurant, which is against school rules, or telling everyone that his dad is someone rich and famous, which Nath doesn't want because he hates the attention plus his dad will pull him out of school and force him to move somewhere no one knows him to keep the media from finding out how he treats his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila: this boy sexually assaulted me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: no I didn't</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Principal: What is your defence</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: I'm a bottom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>alterantively</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: laughing his ass off at Lila</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila: Omg why would you laugh about this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: This is why grabs Nath and kisses him He's not interested in your fake  tits</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm reminded of "Scary Movie" where the killer stabs the victim's breast in the opening scene, and pulls out a breast implant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>szjhsdfsdhf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bf7TILEV8HY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fake tits are a over used cliche</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I say her hair is fake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like her hair color is naturally black, but she wears a wig because she thinks it looks cool. Which is why her bangs cover her eyebrows so we can't tell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the comic of the goose stealing her wig?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes off the wig to go "under cover" to spy on people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>does she wear a wig due to cancer or something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no just to be shady</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So how to fix the blackmail....The school must make exceptions for jobs sometime because Adrien has one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe you have to keep your grades above a certain level, and Nath....doesn't</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so does Marinette. She's a designer and she works in the bakery</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eh, the designing thing can be done under the table. For the bakery, Marinette is said to have really good grades so maybe the grade thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmm on the other hand, Lila is the type to brag about dating someone famous\with money so that route makes more sense</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's bursting at the seams to tell someone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nathaniel knows it so he'll do anything to keep her happy so she doesn't</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Option three would be she threatens to tell his dad he's dating a boy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(how the fuck she would even contat him though-_</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Good luck getting in contact with him. I can't even do that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmmmm maybe I'm looking at this from the wrong angle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila doesn't threaten Nath, she threatens his mom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She says she'll plant evidence and call the health inspector on his mom's resturant and get her shut down if Nath doesn't cooperate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'll use her connections that she actually has through people at the school from her lies, and make it so his mom can never work in the food industry again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which would be bad since that's their sole source of income</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TA Nath's job would be to ruin Lila before she can ruin his mom. Expose all her lies so no one ever believes her again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except even Marinette has given up in this timeline so it's hardmode with no allies</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.</p><p>Works Inspired by this one:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154858/chapters/58165123 "Waiter! There's too much Salt on my fries!"<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754444/chapters/59850190 "Is it Salty in here, or is it just me?"<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731377/chapters/59784319 "Travels through Space and Time"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/21/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just had a lowkey sad thought</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix choose Nathaniel not because he's her best friend and good at the job, but because before Marc really no one would really notice\miss him if he was gone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath finds a universe where Luka is just average sized penis and is like "this is cursed"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lmfao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am legitimately laughing at that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like something happens and Nath has to seduce some information out of Luka, and is mentally preparing himself got get absolutely WRECKED and then he's just average</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adopted_Human (lETS GO LESBIANS)06/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath @ Average Luka: :/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Nothing! Just uh...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: You're disappointed:disappointed_relieved:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: trying to think fast because he needs that information</span>
</p><p>
  <span>U N   S T A N06/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there are infinite universes there’s probably a universe where luka has a micro penis</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cuuurrsed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eldest Son (Pyro)06/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: that shit small as fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddddddddd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adopted_Human (lETS GO LESBIANS)06/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smol Dick Luka: excuse u i didnt come here to be attacked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>U N   S T A N06/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>smol dick and big dick luka meet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BDL: This thing causes me so many problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eldest Son (Pyro)06/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Has dick measuring contest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they split the difference and Average Luka is born</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eldest Son (Pyro)06/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How the fuck so you split sick size?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/22/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want to make a disclaimer for those who are in this discord purely for the TA Nath fic: Luka WILL show up but his penis will never be mentioned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>magic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖06/26/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Introducing a new character to this AU: Bunnex</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A male Bunnix whose name is Alex instead of Alix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's one of the only Bunnix that 100% supports March Hare because DAMN is there a lack of sausage on the Bunnix Council</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the others bully March Hare like "You're not a real Bunnix"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Bunnex is out here like "You talking shit about my boy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intrerest isn't romantic, Bunnex thinks of March Hare like a little brother</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUnnex calls him "Baby Bunny" or "Little Bun"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖07/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok but can you guys imagine the chaos if Kelpie and Hawkmarc were friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time travelers bodies age\de-age to match whatever age their counterparts are in that universe so Kelpie likes hanging out there because sometimes you get tired of being 16 forever and want to be like, in your early 20's</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TA Nath tags along because he likes being tall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirim and Sig love their weird uncles</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime Bunnix: pops in Hey how's your job going?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath and Kelpie making out on a couch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>42!Bunnix: Spits out drink AHAHAH PRIME DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖07/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>POLITE time travelers knock first, KELPIE-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so Bunnix has time to scream and throw them into a random time portal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also the civilian part of the citadel having a bunch of shops and restaurants that are a blend of things from all sorts of AU's is fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so Bunnix has time to scream and throw them into a random time portal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Feral Family Friend💖 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>plot twist it's the Spoiled Tomato verse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖07/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>shaking :dagger:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adopted_Human (lETS GO LESBIANS)07/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>n o</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖07/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So speaking of that universe, since he's like ALIVE and lviing with Blanc and Bride Nath now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was thinking of giving him a new name so we didn't have two nathaniels in that universe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How is "Garnet" ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh I thought we were calling him Sennef since you suggested that lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖07/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ok we COULD since that means Blood but that's also MY screen name</span>
</p><p>
  <span>there might be confusion lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖07/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@kopycat101 said Okay but anyone ever bring up the "would you fuck your clone?" discussion that's a popular tumblr meme</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nathaniel-as-Fortuno is straight-faced when he states: Oh, definitely</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I say Z Nath also says yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's CANON that Kelpie said yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what about everyone else lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pirate Nath (reincarnated) is like idk that would be weird</span>
</p><p>
  <span>while Garnet\Spoiled Nath is in the corner like: Well I mean, if he asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>since they live together now skjdfsdf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc seeing Chat Blanc from canon is a hard no. Something about the man puts his hackles up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phoenix and Nathyura both say no, their reasoning is that they are quite a bit older than the others so it would be sketch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>then give eachother a brief side eye, but ultimately also say no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>#akuma-city Evilustrator is a hard yes, but only if he gets to top</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat10107/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'd say normal/canon Evilustrator would literally take his clone on a romantic moonlit candlelit date because he'd want to treat himself right and it's not like anyone else will do it-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖07/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:4781_this:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evilustrator: If no one will romance me I gotta do it myself smh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat10107/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evilustrator: step aside boys, I've played enough dating sims and read enough manga to know what to do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖07/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ok is that canon Evie or Akuma City Evie because I say the latter is just out of fucks to give and is opertunistic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat10107/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yknow what, that's fair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖07/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALL versions of Reverser say yes because he loves chaos</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is baked into his ver nature</span>
</p><p>
  <span>meanwhile, Aro\Ace Bunnix is over here like: You're all fucking disgusting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat10107/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnix is the one braincell and she hates it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖07/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Brain cells, March Hare also says no because he's trying to be responsible</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)07/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But is he secretly ok with it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖07/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hmmmmm idk, March Hare is a shy one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nathaniels personalities range from very shy soft boy to yolo fuck boy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>with Garnet being a very strainge mix of the two extremes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NGL I love Garnet, he's quickly becoming the faovrite</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you just want him to have happiness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral Family Friend💖07/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sobbing it's true....</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>